Arthur and Lovino's Problem
by Vickironica
Summary: Lovino is on a walk one day and finds out that Arthur had been turned into a sheep by messing up his magic. PLEASE IGNORE RATING IT DOESN'T REALLY MATTER ON HERE. The first chapter was originally a conversation, and one of the people wanted me to let you know. Her name on Pinterest is Anime Lover with Cats. I'd like to thank her for this.
1. Beginning

Okay. This was a really random idea. REALLY RANDOM. In this story, Arthur has been turned into a sheep and Lovino found him while on a walk. I saw a pin about this on Pinterest and I'm like, "OMG THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME I NEED TO MAKE THIS INTO A FANFICTION YEEEEESSS." and you know, fangirling and stuff. Then I showed one of my friends online and we had this really great idea. I'm gonna write and ending because this thing didn't have one it literally ended right here and then she's gonna write an alternative ending and I'm gonna post that on here too. Maybe you guys can us which one you like better in comments? I really like comments, so please comment. I don't own Hetalia and I hope you enjoy this very random fanfiction . . . . .

Lovino = Romano

Arthur = England

(just in case you didn't know because otherwise it would be confusing)

* * *

"What the heck?!" Lovino was taking a walk in the country when he came across something quite unexpected.

Arthur was resting by a fence for sheep. "Don't ask. . . ."

"YOU'RE A FREAKING SHEEP." Lovino wasn't really expecting to come across Arthur on his walk. Much less a sheep-Arthur.

Arthur just replied. "Yes. Yes I am."

Lovino was confused. "What the heck did you do this time to screw up your magic?"

"Ummmmmm. . ." Arthur didn't know how to respond.

"How are you gonna fix this?" Lovino was examining Arthur's new sheep body.

"I have no idea." Arthur was staying surprisingly calm about this.

"Well then." Lovino started, "You're in some trouble."

Arthur died inside. He didn't like being embarrassed like this. Meanwhile, Lovino was trying not to laugh, but failing greatly.

"This isn't funny, wanker!" Arthur shouted.

That made Lovino burst into laughter so badly he couldn't stop for a good minute. The little, white sheep started to glare at Lovino evilly.

"Say baa." Lovino was turning this into a joke.

"NO."

"Say it." Lovino was having a lot of fun with this.

"NOOOOOOOO." Arthur, on the other hand, was not.

"Dammit! Freaking say it!" Lovino yelled.

"Make me." Arthur wasn't going to embarrass himself that easily.

Lovino picked Arthur up and started walking towards a random grill by someone's house out in the country. "Say it!"

"OKAY! I'LL SAY IT! PUT ME DOWN!" Arthur didn't want to get grilled, obviously. Who would.

"Say it first. Then I'll put you down." Lovino wasn't giving up that easily.

"PUT ME DOWN."

"SAY IT."

"No! Put me down!"

Lovino DID put Arthur down. Just he put him down on the grill instead of the ground. Lovino was slowly moving his hand towards the fire-starter thingy and Arthur quickly baa-ed. That caused Lovino to put Arthur back on the ground and start laughing so hard that he fell on the ground. And that led to Arthur kicking Lovino with one of his hooves. (I really hope they are hooves I don't really know. . .)

"OW! What the heck!" Lovino yelled. Arthur was glaring again. Lovino was still giggling.

Arthur started blushing and yelled, "STOP IT!"

"I can't! It's too funny!" Lovino was enjoying this very much.

Arthur went back over to his fence post and started ignoring Lovino.

Lovino wasn't ready to end the fun. "Oh my god. I wonder what Alfred and Francis are gonna think of this."

Arthur huffed in return. Lovino walked over and started petting Arthur. Arthur glared again. "Don't. Pet. Me."

Lovino smirked and intensified the petting. Arthur got up and walked to another spot where he could rest. Lovino brought out his cellphone and took a picture of sheep-Arthur. He sent it to the rest of the FACE family and tried not to laugh again, but again failed.

Arthur glared once again and asked, "What the heck did you just do?!"

"Nothing of your concern." Lovino replied.

"Yeah right." Arthur rolled his eyes.

Lovino started laughing again.

"Wanker." Arthur said in return.

"Idiot." Lovino said.

"Bloody git."

"Bastard."

"Twit."

"Idiot." Lovino realized his mistake too late.

Arthur didn't know how to respond. ". . . . . . . . . . ."

But Lovino thought of another insult. " . . . Lamb-chop."

Arthur completely flipped Lovino off in his head, and started glaring again.

"Sheeps were supposed to be cute." Lovino started. "But this sheep is a stupid bastard."

Arthur remained silent and turned away. Lovino walked over to him again and quickly pulled out a leash he for some reason had in his pocket and put it on Arthur, much to his displeasure. "HA!"

"If you want me to go with you, you're gonna have to drag me because I'm not moving." Arthur simply said.

And with that, Lovino started to literally drag Arthur down the road. The leash was choking Arthur a little, so he got up and started walking. Lovino dragged him all the way to some field.

He took off the leash. "Be free."

"Nope. I don't like this." Arthur stayed by Lovino's side.

"Why not?! You're a sheep!" Lovino was surprised.

Arthur looked at Lovino. "I'm also a person."

"Well you're a sheep for now." Lovino argued.

"No." Arthur angrily baa-ed at Lovino by accident.

"Aww, you did it again!" Lovino started laughing again.

Arthur blushed. "It's not funny!" And he baa-ed again after that too.

". . . Did you know some Scottish hump sheep?" Lovino remembered something about that.

Arthur stayed silent at that comment and backed away.

"Maybe we should fix this sheep mess you're in. . . ." Lovino decided.

"Definitely."

Lovino picked Arthur up again. "So, what do you think we should do to fix this?"

"Ummm . . . ." was all Arthur said.

Lovino looked like he was thinking. "Magic probably, but I don't have any magic. . . ." And she started walking down the street again, to finish his very much interrupted walk.


	2. Ending 1

Well this took forever to update! But I'm also going to post the other one my friend made today too, so. Yay this story is finally done! I only had the idea of what to do last night at 3 in the morning. This is my version:

Please review! I don't own Hetalia.

Lovino = Romano

Arthur = England

Ludwig = Germany

Francis = France

Alfred = America

Matthew = Canada

* * *

"Even if you don't have magic, we can make a potion to turn me back to normal at my house." Arthur replied.

"Great. . . I can't even cook food right though." Lovino mumbled.

Arthur walked down the street to his house. "I may act like my cooking is good, but I do know how bad I am at cooking. You're Italian! You're born a good cooker."

"I guess when I'm comparing my food to yours then yes." Lovino remembered his last creation in the kitchen.

"Well, now that that's settled." They had made it to Arthur's house.

. . . . .

"Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Lovi stood in the middle of his magic room.

"Grab that book over there. The blue one with the silver trim. It has potion recipes in it." Arthur pointed with his hoof to a book that was up higher than he could reach.

He grabbed the book and set it on the ground so Arthur could flip through it and find the right page. "Ah. Here we go. We need a cup of water, a strand of my hair, some herbs, and a couple other things."

Lovino replied, "I'll go get the herbs and water. You get your hair and the other things."

"Alright."

. . . . .

They got all the ingredients together in a short amount of time and put the potion together by following the recipe exactly. They put it on low heat on the stove for a couple minutes, and then it was done.

"Alright. I hope this works." Arthur drank the potion down and in the next 30 seconds he changed back.

"Great. It worked. Now I can go home and pretend none of this ever happened." Lovino had no idea what to think of this.

"Yes. It would be best if we never speak another word of this ever again." Arthur agreed.

"Though . . . it was kinda fun." Lovi blushed a little.

Arthur replied, "I guess. Maybe we could, hang out and make another potion sometime. I don't know. Make America mute for a while? Make Germany act like Italy? The possibilities are endless when it comes to magic."

Lovino liked that idea. "Both of those ideas sound not half bad. You've got yourself a deal."

. . . . .

At the next world meeting:

"Dudes! Look at this picture of Iggy as a freaking sheep, man!" Alfred was showing the picture Lovino sent to everybody.

"Ohonhon~, Angleterre. What happened to you? You look so stupid and funny~." Francis wasn't helping either.

"What the bloody hell do you mean? Do you really think that I look like that?" Arthur pretended that nothing happened. He glanced at Lovino, who was across the table from him. Lovi noticed and smiled quickly, before turning away.

"I guess you're right~. There's no way you had somehow become a sheep." Francis put his phone back in his pocket after deleting the photo.

"Alfred, that's not me. I am not a sheep nor was I ever. Now put your phone away! We are in a meeting!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Awww, it's not?" Alfred looked at his phone, then Iggy.

"No, it's not. Delete the photo." Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"Fine. . ." He deleted the photo and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Now zhat zhat is settled, we can finally start zhe meeting." Ludwig stacked his papers.

"This sheep has Arthur's eyes and looks exactly like him. I'll keep the picture of him as a sheep for myself, eh." Matthew whispered to himself.


	3. Ending 2

I did not edit this at all so it's completely her version. My friend's name is Renae and we have pinterest accounts if you're interested.

Please review to tell us which ending you liked better! Please!

* * *

"So, what do you think we should do to fix this?"

"Ummm"

"Magic, probably, but I don't have any magic…"

"Wait a second, don't, Lukas and Vlad use magic?"

In a panic, Arthur replied, "No! They can't see me like this."

"Well, bushy brows, I don't think you have much of a choice, unless you want to stay a sheep forever…"Lovino retorted.

"Fine…" he sighed.

/-(magical timeskip to the magic trio hide out)-/

At the sound of a sheep's bleating Lukas and Vlad look up from their dusty spell books.

"First of all how did you find this place, and second, why the hell does that sheep have Arthur's eyebrows?" Vlad questioned.

"It's me you ninny!" Arthur snapped.

While Vlad was busy cracking up at his friend's expense, Lukas was more focused on solving the problem that lay at hand. Rolling his eyes he asked "How did you manage to get yourself turned into a sheep and why didn't you turn yourself back?"

"I was doing a simple transformation spell when a bit of wool got in the way and the next thing I know I'm three feet tall, apparently sheep aren't very magical because in this form I can't use any of my magic." Arthur sheepishly replied. (oh my gosh did I just do that? XD)

Calming down, Vlad was able to get out, "Well let's start doing research, I don't want you to shed everywhere." (do sheep shed?)

At the word research Lovino began to inch out of the room until Arthur noticed and stopped him the only way he could, by biting his shirt. "Oh, no, you're not going anywhere, you said you'd help me." he said through a mouthful of fabric.

Not having any of it, Lovino started struggling until he gave up sitting down in an armchair. "How can I help, then?" he sighed.

"Well since I assume you don't know magic, you can help turn the pages for Arthur," said Lukas.

"Where should we start?"asked Vlad.

"I'd assume with shapeshifting spells…"Arthur replied.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!"

The two wizards, the sheep, and Lovino gathered around a table the first two reading spell books while the last was boredly flipping the pages whenever asked by the temporary Sheep. It took awhile but eventually Lukas cleared his throat seemingly with a solution found in the dusty book in his hand.

"It says that in order to change oneself back from an accidental transformation, you need to say the spell backwards while holding some of your hair," he said.

"Well I obviously don't have any hair on my person-"

"I believe you mean sheep," interjected Vlad, still having fun with this.

"-so we're going to have to go back to my house and hope I have hair in my brush or something," Arthur continued, choosing to ignore Vlad's contribution.

"Well, I guess that Vlad and I can transport us back to your place."

Gathering Arthur in his arms, Lukas said a quick spell, zapping him over to England, leaving Vlad and Lovino to stare awkwardly at each other. Deciding to be the first to give in, Lovino grabbed Vlad's wrist.

"Just hurry up and go," he snapped.

Nodding, Vlad followed after the rest of his magic trio only to see Arthur running quickly upstairs in search of a brush and Lukas calmly sitting on the sofa.

"Where is it?" they heard from upstairs before there were quick hoof beats on the steps again revealing a flustered Arthur holding the comb carefully in his mouth.

"Set the comb on my head," he demanded and Lovino complied. After saying the spell quickly backwards, there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the trio could see Arthur human again, or at least mostly human, he still had sheep ears.

"Oh, for the love of-"

"Don't worry, it should be temporary," Lukas interjected.  
And it was, but it didn't wear off fast enough, Arthur was forced to go to the next world meeting with sheep ears.


End file.
